1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for storing serial data in the form of information blocks on a recording carrier, and for processing or editing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Methods for correcting or editing text data stored on a recording carrier are known in the art. In accordance with such known methods, when later insertion of a data block between data blocks already stored on the recording carrier is desired, the block residing at the desired insertion location is read from the recording carrier and intermediately stored. Subsequently, the block to be inserted is recorded on the recording carrier at the position formerly occupied by the block now being intermediately stored. This process is repeated for all succeeding blocks which are individually read from the recording carrier, intermediately stored and again recorded on the recording carrier displaced by the length of the inserted block.
Processes such as that described above require a relatively long time span when a large number of data blocks are stored in the recording carrier at positions after the location at which a new block is to be inserted, because each block must be individually read from the recording carrier and be recorded displaced by the length of the inserted block. When several new blocks are to be inserted, the process must be frequently repeated.